Consiguiendo la juventud
by BlackGSS
Summary: Harry y Severus han conseguido asumir lo que ambos sienten mutuamente. Pero Severus no está seguro de ser lo suficiente joven para el chico, y trata de buscar una solución. HarryxSeverus. Éste fic está escrito como respuesta al reto 'Renovación' de La Mazmorra del Snarry


**Hola a todos.**

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primera respuesta a un reto de la mazmorra!**

* * *

Los rayos entraron por la ventana amenos y suaves. Incidían directamente en una habitación vacía que no debería de estarlo. Los doseles estaban descubiertos. Las camas vacías y deshechas. Abrió los ojos levemente al darse cuenta de aquel hecho. ¿Dónde estaban todos? … Suspiró cansado al darse cuenta. Se habían marchado.

Pudo permitirse el lujo de quedarse un poco más y llevarse los brazos tras la cabeza cruzados, sobre la almohada, y mirar a través de la ventana más próxima. Estaba nevando tímidamente, pequeños copos descendían dejando ver un paisaje privilegiado desde aquella altura. Y él tenía que quedarse en la habitación. Miró con nostalgia por ésta unos segundos más.

Deseaba estar allí. Encima de aquella nieve. Sintiendo entumecidos los pies mientras se agachaba para esquivar una de las certeras bolas que Ron solía arrojarle. Levantar la mirada para buscar a Hermione y que ésta fuese la única en conseguir impactarle un montón de nieve en plena cara. Podía rememorar sus voces... Sus estallidos de risa en aquel momento. Su propia cara de enfado que derivó en su correspondiente risa.

Rechinó los dientes resignado. Pero claro, no, éste año no podía salir justo cuando hacían una visita al nevado Hogsmeade, como habitualmente hacían en hoy anualmente. Parpadeó levemente recordando ése hecho. Nunca lo había pensado ni planteado. ¿Por qué iban especialmente hoy? Parpadeó más rápidamente. ¿Y por qué nevaba siempre justamente en éste día? Tomó aire sin querer pensar demasiado en ello ya que estaba algo confundido.

Joder. Él quería ir. Dumbledore le había obligado a quedarse debido a que se encontraba demasiado débil y no querían arriesgarse a que recayera mi tobillo, y menos en un terreno tan increíblemente inestable como era la nieve. Cerró los ojos exhalando con calma. Realmente, era lo mejor, podría hacer otras cosas, y no se moriría por no ir un día a la nieve. Puso los ojos en blanco nada más abrirlos, sí, haber qué hacía en un colegio vacío.

Encendió sus mejillas un momento pensativo. Ya sabía dónde ir.

El tobillo a penas le dolía, únicamente se sentía raro, era como tratar de despertar una extremidad que se ha dormido. Sientes un cosquilleo tremendo que incluso podrías decir que duele. Aunque aquel no era el caso, era una sensación extraña. Observó un momento su tobillo apoyándose firmemente contra el suelo a cada paso que daba por los pasillos, aún no se fiaba del todo de poder andar sin supervisión de su mente.

- Ya pensé que no vendrías.- Una voz en su interior le dio el permiso para acceder en su despacho. No era la primera vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta para penetrar en él por pura disposición a ello, bueno, no desde hacía unos meses.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- Preguntó andando con cuidado y lentamente bajo su mirada.- Todos se han ido, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Se encogió de hombros dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, se había acostumbrado a darle una de cal y recibir otra de arena.

- Ah, ya entiendo, has venido solo por no tener nada mejor que hacer.- Habló con algo de impersonalidad y Harry solo pudo esbozar una amplia sonrisa volviendo a subir sus hombros.

Dio un paso más hacia él y llegó hasta su rostro. Lo examinó unos segundos. Ceño fruncido, labios suavizados en una ligera línea, mejillas marcadas, nariz arrugada, ojos fijos, respiración tranquila. Contuvo una risa. Adoraba cuando fingía estar enfadado y él lo descubría. Besó sus labios con levedad, notando que se suavizaban aún más bajo su tacto, moviéndose para acogerlos con más ímpetu.

Ya eran 4 meses si mal no recordaba. 4 meses los que llevaba haciendo visitas a escondidas a su profesor. En total y completo secreto obviamente. Solo Ron tenía una ligera idea del lugar a dónde se dirigía en noches tranquilas cuando le pedía que le cubriese la espalda. Había besado ya tantas veces sus labios y había desabrochado su camisa con el roce de sus dedos en tantos momentos, que si le preguntasen "¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?" Solo podría sonreír y sonrojarse. Sería imposible para él contar los momentos. La piel de pollo que sentía cuando le rozaba.

Su mano ascendió por sus omóplatos creándole un escalofrío, delineándolos con suaves movimientos. Al principio recordó haberse negado aquello, recordaba la manera en que Severus no quería presionarlo, pero no dejaba de pasear sus manos en sus brazos sinuosamente, buscando una reacción por su parte. Acabó cediendo ante su rostro y sus encantos propios de una serpiente, ¿cómo iba a resistirse a él? El momento en el que besó sus labios prohibidos, supo que el odio que había sentido por él había desaparecido por completo, aunque seguían dándose puítas mutuamente... le había dejado en aquel primer momento un vacío insostenible.

Sonrió en contacto aún con sus labios, obligándolo a separarse unos centímetros tras un último beso. Aquel hueco desconcertante, lo había llenado con su amor. Nunca se lo habían dicho, pero, no lo veía necesario.

- ¿Hoy era el día de la visita anual eh?- Murmuró dejándolo abrazado a él un instante en el que refugió su rostro en su pecho, para después dejarse caer sobre la silla, teniendo a Severus aún frente a él apoyado en su escritorio.

- Sí.- Respondió apenado haciendo una mueca de tristeza, quería haber ido con ellos.  
Veo una memez ése hecho.- Descubrió cruzándose de brazos con su capa.- No encuentro lo especial en ir un día puntual como éste.- Rodó los ojos.

- Una tradición.- Suspiró sabiendo que no quería herir sus sentimientos adrede, era lo que él pensaba, aunque fuese un día especial en su vida.- Desde el primer año vamos rigurosamente éste día, por ello, es algo "simbólico", quizás para ti no lo fuese, ni lo sea ahora, como ya esperaba, pero no lo entiendes.- Trata de explicar sin poder evitar decir lo que pensaba.

- Entiendo.- Frunce el ceño milimétricamente, quizás no quiso hacérselo ver, pero lo nota. Se da media vuelta y se sienta sobre su sillón tras el escritorio, parecía algo enfadado.

Torció la boca exhalando con levedad ¿Qué iba a hacer con el cascarrabias de su profesor?

- Severus.- Lo llamó suavemente mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos, aquel hombre no tenía remedio.- En tu enorme e infinita gratitud podrías decirme qué es lo que te ha molestado ésta vez.- Alzó una ceja cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

- ¿Crees que soy demasiado mayor para ti?- Preguntó de pronto la voz socarrona pero suave de su profesor. Abrió los ojos aún más estupefacto. ¿Cómo había dicho?

Si bien nunca lo había pensado, ni planteado, no pensaba hacerlo ahora. ¿Que era demasiado mayor para él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más daba? Estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír, pero se detuvo al ver su semblante serio, ¿lo decía de verdad?

- ¿A qué viene éso ahora?- Estaba contrariado, ¿qué le sucedía? Se apoyó con ambas manos en el filo de su mesa.

- Quizás estarías mejor con alguien de tu edad... Alguien más joven, que aparente ser... Más joven.- Hizo pequeñas pausas, pensaba muy bien en las palabras usaba, las que realmente quería usar. Nunca tenía por qué callarse algo y... Aquello era una realidad. Había pensado acerca de sus palabras, ¿no preferiría alguien que pudiese divertirse de la misma manera que él?

- Snape, eres un hombro prodigioso, el más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida.- No vacila en sus palabras, aún sigue bastante confuso, pero no duda en sus palabras.- Pero ahora mismo, acabas de decir tal estupidez que pareces un muchacho de mi edad.- Enarca una ceja cruzándose de brazos de nuevo caminando hacia él, suelta una pequeña risa divertida, estuvo a punto de decir que había conseguido enrojecer a Severus, de no ser porque éste endureció su rostro y lo miró con algo más de enfado.

Se encogió de hombros desde allí decidido, no tomó en cuenta la mirada que le dirigía.

- Ah, ¿el crío soy yo?.- Refunfuña entre dientes, ¿lo había llamado un crío? ¿Él? Que risa.

- Sí, ¿en qué curso éstas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja con tal sorna en su rostro que pensó que en algún momento lo pagaría bien caro.

- Yo que tú no me la jugaría tanto.- Lo tomó de una muñeca empujándolo hacia sí, haciéndolo caer sobre él y sus piernas. Aprisionó su cuerpo en una cárcel forjada con sus brazos y lo mantuvo allí sin dejar de moverlo.

- Eres tú el que ahora está jugando conmigo.- Pronuncia cada palabra en una especie de susurro tornado por la cercanía de ambos rostros.

- Ya no tengo edad para jugar como un niño.- Captó una pequeña variante en su tono, nostalgia.

Alzó sus manos sintiendo que la prisión se esfumaba y tomó desde allí encima su rostro con sumo cuidado. Acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas marcadas por los años, le dedicó una sonrisa jovial y agradable. Ver a Severus en aquella expresión le había enternecido profundamente. No era usual verlo debilitado por algo, y menos por aquella situación, aunque pronto volvió a contraer la cara en su expresión indiferente, no pudo dejar que contemplase desde aquella cercanía sus preocupaciones. Acogió sus labios de nuevo con fuerza, los entreabrió para dejar recibir un invitado honorífico que llevaba ya mucho tiempo con las puertas abiertas.

Él sería por él todo lo que echaba de menos.

* * *

Resopló sacudiendo su túnica con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero dónde narices se había metido para tener tantas marcas de polvo? Arrugó la nariz y no pudo evitar estornudar con fuerza. Miró hacia Ron y un par de personas lo miraban también, obligándose a agachar la cabeza algo avergonzado, vale, lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza.

Se recostó en el asiento cerrando los ojos un momento. No le había dado tiempo a dormir a penas, anoche... Fue bastante divertida. Una leve sonrisa escapó por sus comisuras sin que él pudiese reprimirlo.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto a sus espaldas, con fuerza. Unos pasos que conocía muy bien se hicieron de sonar por el pasillo central del aula. Abrió los ojos borrando la sonrisa, esperando que cruzase por su lado para poder contemplarlo inducido por sus encantos mientras caminaba.

¿Quién narices...? Entreabrió la boca atónito. ¿QUIÉN ERA...?

Un hombre de la misma altura que su Severus, caminaba de espaldas a ellos ya con pasos tranquilos pero firmes. Pero no podía ser él. Lucía una capa idéntica a la de su querido, pero el pelo sin embargo, caía capeado y revuelto a ambos lados de su cabeza, a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja, en una línea fingidamente recta hasta su nuca, terminando en un leve pico que podía distinguirse por encima del cuello de la túnica.

Se escuchaban murmullos a sus espaldas. "¿Quién es el profesor?" Miró atrás viendo el desconcierto que había creado el hombre que estaba allí caminando hacia el escritorio frente a ellos.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y se vio obligado a girarse hacia el supuesto hombre.

Había volteado. Pudo vislumbrar una túnica color ocre ceñida a su cuerpo, con los botones de una tonalidad aún más oscura. Tenía la raya a un lado desordenada con el flequillo cayendo levemente hacia un lado. Guardaba las manos dentro de unos pequeños bolsillos exteriores que tenían su túnica a la altura de su cintura. Dos perlas negras se fijaron directamente en él, en un reencuentro con sus esmeraldas que hizo vibrar el ambiente a su alrededor, como una corriente continua que encuentra su cable a Tierra.

Abrió los ojos como platos sin creer aquello, queriendo pronunciar su nombre, dejó la boca abierta sin ningún sonido que saliese de ella.

¡ERA SE... SEVERUS!

¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Parpadeó costosamente sin poder tomar aliento. Sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Jadeó unos instantes en los que sus ojos negros se deslizaron en lo que una torba sonrisa mostraban aunque sus labios no la esbozasen bajo el fino y pequeño flequillo.

Estaba... Tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba... Impresionante.

No atisbó la sensación que todos tuvieron al ver aquella visión, sin excepción alguna, lo miraban maravillados.

Podéis cerrar la boca y abrir el libro por la página 342.- Habló con su voz autoritaria de siempre, retirándose el flequillo hacia un lado con sumo cuidado y elegancia, Harry no pudo cerrar la boca, la mantuvo mirando de aquella forma a su...

* * *

- ¡Severus!- Lo llamó entrando en su despacho con pisadas fuertes y sonoras. No necesito ninguna señal que le permitiese la entrada, simplemente lo hizo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Sorprendido, dejó un libro en la estantería y se volteó para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te has hecho?- Enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos, aún no podía creérselo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Se volteó hacia él quedando en frente suya con rostro confundido, pero qué bien sabía fingir ésa confusión... No dudaba en ni un segundo que estuviese muerto de risa y satisfacción.

- Te has cortado el pelo, te has cambiado el peinado, e incluso te has cambiado la túnica negra.- Lo miró de arriba a abajo un segundo y no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta notar que sus mejillas ardían, ay Merlín, estaba despampanante.

- ¿No te gusta?- Frunció los labios mirándolo ésta vez fijamente.

- No... No es eso.- Vaciló un segundo parpadeando rápidamente.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Una renovación.- Se encogió de hombros acomodándose las mangas debidamente de la túnica, dejando ver su camisa blanca por debajo de ésta.- Parezco años más joven.- Esbozó una media sonrisa satisfecho retornando su mirada a Harry, pero éste lo miraba ceñudo, ¿no le gustaba?...

- No tenías que haberlo hecho.- Chascó la lengua algo molesto.- No hace falta que parezcas más joven, a mí... Me gustabas antes.- Descendió su tono de voz a medida que hablaba, juntando los labios hacia un lado.

No supo que responder rápidamente, pero algo se atragantó en su garganta, algo que no conseguía desatascar.

- ¿He hecho el ridículo?- Preguntó dubitativo, escondiendo el temor de sus palabras tan hondo y bajo llave que Harry no pudo darse cuenta, pero sí de...

- Claro que no.- Ni se pensó dos veces aquella respuesta, ascendiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia unos ojos negros que ahora eran la frontera de un flequillo desviado hacia la izquierda, tapando parte de su frente.- No tenías porqué hacerlo...- Sabía que aquello lo había hecho a raíz de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, que... Lo había hecho por él. Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y lo volvió a tomar como el día anterior.

- Pero estás...- Se mordió el labio inferior sin poder terminar sus palabras notando que le faltaban las palabras para describir lo perfecto que se encontraba, aunque de un modo u otro, con la apariencia de ayer y los años anteriores o aquella, lo había sido y seguiría siendo siempre bajo sus ojos.

Una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en el rostro de Severus, que no desvió ni un segundo sus ojos del menor. Concienzudamente, había dejado entrever la duda y el temor en su rostro para conseguir sacarle ésas palabras y cuando notó que Harry se dio cuenta, lo acercó a él estrechándolo con suavidad antes de recibir un reproche, siendo testigo del escalofrío que sintió de nuevo. Se conmovió ligeramente, siempre le había puesto los pelos de punta al hacer aquello... No mentía. Dejó su sonrisa cerca de los labios del moreno, notando el aliento entrecortado de éste.

- Eres... Eres...- Bufó molesto entrecerrando los ojos. Se había preocupado por él joder, luego decía que el crío era él.

- ¿Terriblemente atractivo?- Preguntó tentativamente paseando su mirada por sus facciones.

- Ni se te ocurra abandonarme ahora ¿eh?- Cortó lo embelesado que se encontraba entre sus brazos para decir aquellas palabras, se fijarían indudablemente en él otros alumnos, y mucho más los de Slytherin...

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer éso?- Preguntó curioso alzando una ceja.

- Así le gustarás a muchas alumnas... y alumnos.- Farfulló entre dientes aún más molesto, antes solo sus ojos pasaban lascivamente por la figura del profesor, pero ahora... No iba a ser el único, y estaba completamente seguro.

- ¿Y qué problema hay en éso?- Siseó con inocencia fingida en su tono.- Antes también me miraban, tengo un encanto arrebatador.- Alardeó alzando las cejas unos segundos para volver a alzarlas.

- ¿Y qué haces conmigo entonces aquí si tienes tantos pretendientes?- Cuestionó con una mano en su nuevo pelo, aferrándose a él con algo de fuerza.

- ¿A éstas alturas me lo preguntas?- Suspiró cómo si aquello ya debiese de saberlo, pero quizás no lo sabía. Notó el tirón en su pelo, y el sucesivo cosquilleo que lo asaltó. Él ya no era un niño, tenía casi 18 años aunque lo tratase de "crío", y su fuerza ya no era algo que tomar a la ligera, aunque no se pudiese igualar a la suya.

- Sí.- Simplemente. Alejó levemente su rostro disminuyendo el agarre, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente ya que notaba la gracia que le ejercía aquella situación.

- Te quiero a ti, no a ninguno de ésos mocosos.- Confesó después de tanto tiempo aguardando ésas palabras. Estuvo apunto de esbozar una sonrisa radiante de satisfacción, pero no lo hizo para su deleite, dejó ver una media ambiciosa.

- ¿Yo no soy un mocoso?- Ésta vez le concedió acercarse cuanto quiso a él. Se encontró de pronto atorado contra una pared, sosteniendo sin pudor su mirada.

- Eres un mocoso con un toque especial.- Respondió suavemente deslizando su mano por su cuello lujurioso.

- Yo también te quiero a ti.- Se dejó hacer poniendo sus codos sobre sus hombros, enredando sus manos en su pelo corto, le quedaba fascinantemente bien.

- ¿No a ninguno de ésos horribles profesores?- Preguntó apartando un mechón de la frente del menor mientras continuaba acariciando su cuello bajo la atenta atención de su aliento.

- De hecho, eres el único profesor horrible, así que...- Rió mofándose del profesor que se pegó totalmente a él hundiendo ambos labios mientras se iba callando poco a poco aquella risa que resonó en la garganta de ambos.- Todo sigue como siempre.- Consiguió murmurar entre otro ligero jadeo que no pudo contener al sentir un arañazo en su espalda, ahí tenía su castigo por sus palabras, aunque ahora... Sonrió.

"Ya no es tan horrible." Ahora sabía que le amaba.

"Ya no es tan mocoso." Ahora sabía que le amaba.

_Una renovación física puede conllevar una renovación espiritual o simplemente... Un descubrimiento llamado valentía en forma de palabra y sentimiento mutuo._

* * *

**Espero haber conseguido ése toque de comedia que buscaba en éste pequeño relato y que obviamente... ¡Os haya gustado!**


End file.
